pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Red Adventures Movie - The Battle Between Legendaries ! Mewtwo VS Dragonite !
The New Red Adventures Movie - The Battle Between Legendaries ! Mewtwo VS Dragonite ! is the second film of The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red. Plot When Mewtwo returns with Giovanni, the Elite Four,s Lance,s Dragonite shows up to fight with him as the fight starts and never ends causing destruction in the whole world wherever they go. Now, it,s up to Red and Charlie to stop this fight to save the world from this fighting destruction. Transcript The scene shows a flashback of half an hour of the previous movie as it is currently shown Red, Charlie, Blue, Green,Yellow & Ash on a ship to the Cinnabar Island as Ash is just going to tour the island as he had already won a gym badge. Red - Ah ! Many days I have not smell the fresh air of the sea. Ash - Not just any sea, it,s Cinnabar Sea being the sea which has surrounded Cinnabar Island. Charlie - I think we will be in trouble when we reach the Cinnabar Island, cause Team Rocket,s secret laboratory is located there. Green - You just spoiled the mood by taking the name of them. Yellow - Yeah ! Jessie - By taking the name of ours, you have spoiled your day ! James - May day ! May day ! Ash & Red - Pikachu ! Thundershock ! Team Rocket - We are blasting off again !!!!! Red - It is so good that Prof. Oak, my mom and Mr. Filmy are here in the ship, too. Charlie - That is what we can never have - vacation, because of Team Rocket. Green - Stop saying their names or they will come again !!! Prof. Oak - By the way, the gym is closed. You can spent some vacations here without battles ! At the Cinnabar Island . . . Mewtwo - I have returned !!!!! Charlie - Huh !? I just heard something ! Blue - I think you need some rest ! Mewtwo - I am Mewtwo ! Remember me ? Red - What !? How did Mewtwo end up here ? Charlie - I think i just know why. Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket maybe in this laboratory in Cinnabar Island ! Ash - If Mewtwo is here, Giovanni must be nearby ! Mom - Whenever I come to meet my son, why did this Mewtwo show up ! Suddenly, the Elite Four appeared. Lance - I am Lance. They are Bruno, Lorelei & Agatha. We are the Kanto Elite Four. Lorelei - What pokemon is that ? Ash - Mewtwo, the genetic pokemon. The same flashback of previous movie was shown. Lance - So, that pokemon is evil ! Lets destroy it ! Charlie - No ! We should not destroy it ! I should tell you that Mewtwo,s creators were evil cause they forgot to give it a passionate heart. We should try to make it good instead !!!!! Lance - No, i will not listen to you. Dragonite, attack ! Mewtwo - Fool humans ! I am not bothering them and they are fighting with me ! They don,t know I have pokeballs too. Go ! Venusaur ! Blastoise ! Charizard ! Pikachu ! Attack them ! Red - Charizard ! Overheat ! Blue - Blastoise ! Hydro Pump ! Green - Venusaur ! Vine Whip ! Yellow - Raichu ! Thunder Punch ! Mewtwo - You have defeated my pokemon but not me ! Lance - You cannot defeat my psuedo - legendary Dragonite ! Attack ! Goodbye friends ! I am now going to battle this pokemon roaming the whole Kanto. Mr. Fuji - Sorry ! I am Fuji ! The creator of Mewtwo and the former scientist of Team Rocket ! I don,t want to create it but they forced me ! Charlie - Wait ! You have died and are the ghost of Pokemon Tower ! Mr. Fuji - That,s right ! I am a ghost ! Do not afraid, I will not harm you ! I can show you the Team Rocket laboratory ! Blaine - I, Blaine, gym leader of Cinnabar Island, will help you, too ! Charlie - Wherever Mewtwo & Dragonite will go, their attacks will cause - DESTRUCTION ! Later . . . . . . Fuji - This is the lab ! Giovanni - How do you dare to help them ? Red - Giovanni !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blue - We will take on Giovanni, you go and get something to stop the destruction ! Go ! Blastoise ! Hydro Pump ! Green - Go ! Venusaur ! Razor Leaf ! Giovanni - Rhydon ! Attack them ! Fuji - This is Mewtwo,s poke ball - Dark ball !!!!!!!!! Red - Let,s call it back ! Mewtwo - What are you doing here ? Lance - I have finally destroyed Mewtwo ! No !? Dragonite ! Attack ! Ash & Red - Don,t you see it is injured ? We should heal it ! Lance - But !!!!!!! Okay ! Come on ! Dragonite ! Lorelei, Agatha & Bruno - Lance !!!!!!!!!! Mewtwo - Why do you save me ? I am only a clone ! Red - That does not matter ! Ash - Even if you are clone . . . . . Charlie - You are a part of this world and are living, too. Mewtwo - I am sorry ! I am really ashamed that I am destroying my world. Charlie - Who is teaching Mewtwo how to say sorry ? Hey ! We teach him how to say it ! Red ! You have done impossible to possible ! This is the first time a pokemon of Dark ball becomes good ! Giovanni - This time . . . . . . . . . I lose to Red . . . . . again !? I will return ! We will meet again around Kanto ! Mewtwo - I am now your pokemon ! Blue - Red catches Mewtwo !? I am sooooooooooo jealous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaine - Mew also wants to be yours ! Red - That is great !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaine - So Red, how about a gym battle ? Red - But the gym is closed ! Blaine - I will reopen it ! Later . . . . . Blaine - Magmar ! Attack ! Red - Charizard ! Seismic Toss ! Charlie - The winner is Red !!!!!!!!! Blaine - I have two gifts for Red & Charlie !!!!! Red ! Yours is the Volcano Badge. And Charlie, you want to be a Fire master like me, right ? To help you, I am giving you the most powerful fire type, Moltres !!!!! Charlie - Thank you, Blaine ! Blue - Red & Charlie caught Mew, Mewtwo & Moltres ! I am really jealous of them ! Charlie - Looks like before going, Giovanni accidently dropped 4 Earth Badges ! Red - You know their names, too ? Charlie - I know the names of every badges in the world !!!!!!!!!! I guess you all got your last badges !? Right ? Yellow - Yes !!!!! Blaine & Lance - I am sure Red, you will be the greatest pokemon master of all time ! Red - Yes !!!!! By the way, if all of us have all the badges, why not go to the Pokemon League and compete ? Ash - I forgot to tell you one thing - you are Red Ketchum and I am Ash Ketchum - we are brothers ! And I am the Pokeleague champion - the first time I loss,but, the second time, I won ! We will battle at the Pokemon League. Red - What !? Jessie - We have returned ! Pikachu - Pikachu ! Team Rocket - We are blasting off again !!!!!!!!!!!!! Red - Goodbye ! Lance & Blaine ! Later . . . . . . . . Jessie - Hey, viewers ! We have asked you at the previous movie ending why always good wins and bad loses ? James - Yeah ! But, where is the answer ? Meowth - I think I know why ? Cause the creator of the world is good and he does not wants baddies and that is why we have been punished by him cause he can do anything ! James - But how can we stop him ? Jessie - Yeah ! Meowth - I do not know. Do you know, viewer ?